Warts are very common and have long presented problems to individuals due to the pain, discomfort and the cosmetic problem associated therewith. Although various methods and treatments have been developed over the years for reducing or eliminating the undesirable effects associated with warts, these prior art applications, treatments and methods have been incapable of eliminating or curing warts or the problems associated with them.
Many different methods have been developed to treat warts. However, none of them are uniformly effective. The most common treatments for eliminating warts are surgery (conventional or laser surgery), cryosurgery, or the application of different acidic chemicals in order to completely remove the affected area. However, for many individuals, these processes are as difficult or as uncomfortable as the wart itself. The warts may return, and patients may be left with scar formation. Consequently, many individuals avoid these treatments and, instead, merely accept the discomfort associated with their warts. Unfortunately, when warts are left alone, they may also spread.
Various chemical compositions have been developed in an attempt to eliminate or reduce the size of the warts by inactivating or slowing the growth of the virus within the skin. In addition, other chemical compounds have been used to reduce or eliminate the overgrowth and keratinization of the wart and thereby lessen its sensitivity or tenderness. Unfortunately, these chemical compositions have been incapable of providing a universally successful treatment for warts and, at best, have only been partially successful.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an application system and method for treating warts which will completely eliminate the wart by destroying or totally inactivating the wart viruses in virtually most individuals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an application system and method for treating warts having the characteristic features described above which will be capable of universal application to all different types of cutaneous warts with equal efficacy of results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an application system and method for treating warts having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being employed by the individual in a convenient, self-administered manner, eliminating the need for repeated medical consultations or painful treatments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an application system and method for treating warts having the characteristic features described above which can be employed both conveniently and easily, without incurring any discomfort or pain.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.